heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.26 - The Goddess of War and the Warmonger
The skies have clouded over in NYC, and there's a light rain falling. That doesn't keep people off the streets, however, just under umbrellas. The financial district is still as busy as ever, with the usual mix of business people and passers-by. Among those people is the CEO of Hammer Industries, headed out to find something to eat after a meeting. Justin is on his own, deciding to walk instead of calling out his driver to pick him up to go a couple blocks down to the high-end cafe he's headed toward. He has a black umbrella that he carries, keeping most of the rain off his light grey suit. Where most hide from the rain, Sif seems to come alive in it. The longer it rains, the more she smiles. The jeans, deep blue sapphire shirt and black heels she has on are soaked and clinging, as is her hair. The sword rests in it's scabbard on her back. Sitting in the outside dining area of the cafe, with an iced mocha in front of her, is the Goddess Sif. Her head is tilted back slightly, a small smile playing on her lips as se lets the rain fall on her. Hammer reaches the cafe, ducking under the awning and dropping the umbrella down. He pauses the shake it out and fold it, and looks toward the outdoor seating area. A single woman sitting out in the rain, soaked to the skin, with a large sword slung across her back. Now if that isn't an unusual sight, what is? There's a hint of familiarity to the woman's features, but Justin can't exactly place who she is. Deciding to take a chance, he raises the umbrella again and steps toward where she's sitting. "Hey, need an umbrella?" he asks her, pointing up at it as he approaches. Someone speaking causes Sif to open her eyes. Those silver-blue depths settle on him and she smiles warmly. "Thank you, sir, but no. I actually have an exceptional fondness for the rain." A hand is run through wet hair and a sip of her coffee is taken. "It is not quite what I am used to but close enough for now. The offer is kind, all the same." While she doesn't speak with the thee's and thou's that Thor does, her speech is still somewhat proper. And then there's that Asgardian accent... Justin catches a hint of that familiar accent. He's heard it before, with all the news coverage of the Avengers and how well known the Asgardians are. Is this woman one of them? "As long as you're sure," Hammer says. "Ya don't wanna catch a cold." He starts to turn back toward the front of the cafe and the awning, but stops himself. If the woman is an Asgardian, like Thor, this could be a good chance for some networking. "Hey, you seem really familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" "I am quite sure, sir, thank you." Sif dips her head and offers another smile before standing and finishing the last of her iced coffee. When he turns back around and questions her, she chuckles softly. "It is quite possible." She holds her hand out to the man. "I am the Lady Sif of Asgard. Also known as the the Sword Maiden of Prince Thor, Lady of Blades, Carver of Portals, Shield Maiden of Asgard and Goddess of War." It's... Not normally her style to list all her titles like that but... Thor is rubbing off on her. Arching a brow as she rattles off her titles, Justin takes the woman's hand. Wow, she's /tall/. But honestly what did he expect from a goddess? Knowing her name he makes the rest of the connections. He has, in fact, heard of her. "Well, I have heard of you. Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries. Must be my lucky day, since just last week I had the pleasure of meeting Thor himself." He smiles broadly while he speaks, but the expression still seems at least slightly insincere. All her life Sif was raised around the Coutiers of Asgard... She knows the politics and etiquette. The smile is recognized even as she shakes his hand. "A pleasure." There's a pause, followed by a light chuckle. "Ah. I see. I'm pretty sure I know which day you speak." She looks towards the cafe and arches a brow. "Would you care to join me for the midday meal?" Justin chuckles lightly. "I never thought I'd be giving directions to a coffee shop, to a god," he says before looking back toward the cafe. "Oh, absolutely, that'd be great. My treat, even." Yeah, get the Asgardians on his side, this is a good move. Who knows what sort of business or publicity opportunities might be just around the corner. Taking a step back and to the side, Hammer motions for Sif to go ahead of him, toward the front door of the restaurant. There's a quiet laugh from Sif. "Mm. I would imagine the mode of transportation he had chosen that day had a great deal to do with that." She bows her head in acknowledgment of his offers and proceeds him. "My betrothed is quite used to the arial view of things." She sounds... Amused. "And I thank you for the meal." When they reach the awning, Justin again drops the umbrella, shaking it out and folding it. He reaches for the door, actually using some of the manners he was taught growing up, and opens it for Sif. After she has entered the building, he'll follow. "Betrothed? You two are getting married?" he asks. While he tries to keep up on world events, since the generally affect his business, he doesn't keep up with the social side of things. Like any woman, Sif lights up at the chance to speak of her wedding. "Aye. In just a months time." Her features soften greatly, her eyes taking on a far off look for a moment. When she finally snaps out of it, her head is shook. "My apologies..." She'd blush but... It takes a fair bit more than that. The moment they're inside and scents hit her, the Goddess reels and takes a step to the side and lifts her hand to her mouth. After taking a moment to steady herself and then offers a faint grin to Justin. "Shall we?" Justin grins again. "No need to apologize," he offers. "It's your big day, you're supposed to be excited." He nods in response to Sif's question, then moves toward the hostess. He requests a table for two, his tone less upbeat with the staff than with the goddess, but still polite. They're lead to a table near the front windows, and this is where Justin's manners run a bit short. He doesn't move to pull out Sif's chair for her, though he does wait for her to sit before he does. Justin is watched and listened to carefully, as the Goddess does with everyone. When he turns to face her, she smiles gently and follows to the table. Seating herself, she folds her hands lightly in her lap. "It's kind of you to indulge me so." A soft laugh is given. "We have been betrothed a very long time. To have the day finally upon us is most exciting, yes." There's a pause before she looks around. "Have you been in here before?" Justin figures that time passes a lot differently for an Asgardian than it does for a normal, mortal human like himself. For all he knows, the two could have been engaged for a thousand years. He grins, "My pleasure. Least I can do for the goddess of war." After all, he's a weapon's manufacturer. If he followed a diety at all, Sif would probably be a good choice. To her question, he says, "A couple times. They've got some pretty good food. How 'bout you?" There's a quiet chuckle from Sif. Most prefer to gloss over that particular title. His question causes her to shake her head. "I have not. What would you recommend then?" Justin picks up one of the menus that was left on the table by the hostess. It's not a large menu, but there's still a good number of choices. "I'm personally fond of the raspberry chocolate cheesecake they have here," he replies, "But if you're looking more for lunch fare they have a really good chicken pesto sandwich." About that time the waitress comes by with glasses of water, and takes drink orders. "Actually... Something sweet sounds absolutely wonderful." Sif offers a smile. When the waitress returns, Sif places her order for the cheesecake as well. She -starts- to order a glass of wine only to pause, frown slightly, and decides to stay with water. "Thank you." That makes Justin grin ear to ear, mostly honestly. Someone else who likes desert first. He too orders the cheesecake, as well as an iced latte to drink. After the waitress has taken her leave, he looks back to Sif. "Woman after my own heart," he comments with a chuckle. "So if you and Thor are engaged, then you must know Fern?" He's trying to remember if he's heard the up and coming actress mention Sif's name. Sif can't help but laugh. "Best to eat dessert first. To ensure there is room, of course." Her head tilts a moment before she smiles brightly and nods. "Aye, I know her. She is one of my dearest friends." Justin makes a pointing motion toward Sif. "Exactly. Absolutely. So glad to finally meet someone who understands!" Who knew that Hammer's fondness for sugary foods would actually give him common ground with an Asgardian. "Oh? Good to hear. She's a good gal, always takes care of me when I go down to Anita Bella." Yes, Justin does consider her a friend, but he doesn't actually say it. "So, what do you think of New York? You have another name for it, don't you? Moregard or something like that?" There's a laugh from Sif who takes a sip of her water. "Thor and I both tend to enjoy our sweets." And then the Goddess nods. "Aye. Fern is a wonderful person. The heart of a true warrior. I am honored to call her a friend. Have you known her long?" Justin shakes his head lightly. "No, actually," he admits. "Met her maybe a month ago at the restaurant. Then ran into her again by chance at the Bronx Zoo. Usually see her at the restaurant." When he thinks about it, he really doesn't know her all that well, nor has he really run into her that many times. The waitress returns and brings both slices of cheesecake, and Justin's latte. Sif chuckles softly. "She's an amazing girl. A warrior's spirit and a heart of gold. She would make a fine Goddess." A smile and a soft 'thank you' is given to the waitress before Sif leans forward to collect te first bite. However, before she places it in her mouth, the question of, "What is Hammer Industries precisely?," is posed to the man. An honest smile actually crosses Justin's face. "That she would," he agrees. Yep, he doesn't know her that well, but he's fond of her as a friend. After the cheesecake is delivered, he tucks his napkin into his shirt collar before he picks up his fork. "Hammer Industries," he answers Sif's question with no small hint of pride in his voice, "Is the current primary defense contractor for the United States government. We also do some civilian stuff, but we're primarily a weapons manufacturer." What was it that the Stark cousin told him? Maybe he shouldn't wave that out in the open so much? Bah, anyone named Stark is full of it. The first bite is taken and toroughly enjoyed as Justin explains the purpose behind his company. Once a swallow of water is had and her mouth wiped, the Goddess actually smiles. "Your company produces the weapons needed to arm this Realm's warrior's so that they can properly defend it then?" The question is asked and, after a moment given for him to answer, Sif gives an approving nod. Was anything else expected from Shield Maiden? Justin takes a bite of the cake. He's not nearly as refined about it as Sif is. He nods enthusiastically. "Yes, exactly," he replies before taking another bite. "We build the weapons that keep this country safe. I catch a lot of flak for what I do, but people just don't understand that it's necessary. We have to be able to defend ourselves and those who can't defend themselves." Sif nods her head. "Of course. I understand completely." After all... Aren't her and Thor's presence here because the Realm needed defended? "I commend you for holding strong. There are many who prefer, no matter the Realm, to try to talk things through. I agree with this. However, when talks fail and action is all that is left..." She let's the sentence trail off, taking another bite of the cake. "You know, I think we could get along," Justin says pointing between himself and Sif with his left hand. After all, there is always going to be the ones that talking won't work with. And that's where Hammer Industries comes in. "What do you think of the cheesecake? Pretty good, yeah?" There's a soft chuckle from Sif as another bite is taken. The motions of a drink and wiping her mouth are followed again before she speaks. "I would agree with you." The question of the cheesecake is answered only after another bite, drink and wipe is followed through on. "It is... Absolutely wonderful. The first thing to settle on my stomach since yesterday morning." "Isn't it?" Justin points at his own plate with his fork. "This is one of my favorite places to get cheesecake from. I just don't get to this part of town very often." He arches a brow when the goddess says she hasn't eaten since yesterday. Is that normal? "Haven't had a chance to eat or..?" There's a soft laugh from Sif and she nods her head. "It is..." And then explains. "Neither Thor nor I require food nor sleep in this Realm. We can take both, should we choose to do so but..." A hand is placed over her abdomen absently. "..I recently found myself becoming ill when I attempted to eat. I am assured it will pass." Justin looks a bit concerned, then nods. "Have to do with being here in New York instead of in Asgard? Since I'm betting that this world is a lot different than the one you came from." He finishes off his cake and sets his fork down. Sif chuckles softly. "It is very different, indeed but... nay. This would come no matter what Realm I am in." Her features soften slightly. "I am with child. I believe the term that was given to me was... Morning Sickness? Which makes no sense seeing as how it began in the evening but..." While a lot of Justin' demeanor is fake, the look of surprise he has isn't. "Oh, oh!" he says, then chuckles a bit. "Yeah, that'll do it. Uh, congratulations are in order, yes?" A warm, bright and genuine laugh comes from Sif. "Aye. And thank you." It takes her a moment to draw her hand away from her abdomen and begin to eat again. Once the cheesecake is finished, the Goddess also finises her water and once more delicately wipes her mouth. "And again, thank you. It was exceptionally good and the company has been wonderful." Justin inclines his head slightly. "The pleasure was all mine, Lady Sif," he replies, trying again at the polite tone that's really not his normal style. Now there's two people he's on his best behavior for, apparently. "Would you like anything else? It's on me." "A drink would be lovely but I am told that until such a time as the babe is born... Alcohol is no longer permitted to me." Sif gives a wry little chuckle. "I fear my knowledge of such things is... sorely lacking. I have been a Warrior for much of my life... Groomed to be Lady and Queen and yet... Somehow... I missed these lessons." Hammer is the wrong person to ask about kids. He knows pretty much nothing about this stuff, save for what you see on television. "Yeah, you have to be careful what you drink, or medications, and the like. They can cause issues." Justin takes a drink of his coffee. "What about coffee or tea? I think I'm going to order one of those sandwiches I mentioned earlier." The mention of coffee makes Sif perk up. "A mocha, if that would be alright. I crave chocolate at the moment it would seem. Not normally one of my favorites but..." There's a light shrug of one shoulder. "As far as food goes, I believe I am more than sated. It was very kind of you." Justin nods and waves over the waitress. He orders his sandwich, and requests a mocha for Sif. After the waitress has taken the order and cleared the empty plates he looks back to the goddess. "Don't worry about it. You're a friend of Fern, so you're a friend of mine." Another one of his trademark grins that aren't quite trustworthy. Sif studies the man for a long moment before she rests her hands on the table in front of her. "If you consider me a friend, as you say, then pray tell... Why do you push forward false smiles and words that you do not feel?" The Goddess cants her head to the side. "Mister Hammer... I am over twenty-five hundred years old. Most of that time was spent learning to be a Warrior and, one day, a Queen. Seeing past the masks that others put up is something I am most skilled in." She offers a warm and gentle smile. "I mean no disrespect to you but only to assure you that such niceties are not necessary in my company." Now that takes Justin by surprise. He honestly has no idea how to respond to that, at least not right off the cuff. "I, uh, well," he stammers before shutting up again. He's had this act on for so long that he doesn't even know he's doing it. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest he glances out the window, then back out to the restaurant. Finally he looks back at Sif. "I'm just trying to do the polite thing, that's all." That, and he's trying not to be a pompous ass, which is his normal state of being. Once more Sif smiles at him. "Which is something you are unaccustomed to?" This is asked, almost, as if se already knows the answer. "If such is the case, I appreciate the effort greatly." She closes her eyes and bows her head. "And you have my sincerest apologies for what was said." When she straights, that smile is still in place. For her, it is quite genuine. Justin chuckles a bit again, something he often does when he gets nervous or stressed. "I've been told that I'm not exactly... Well, that I can be a bit abrasive," he admits honestly. Yep, this is what you get for putting on a false front to a goddess. Lesson learned. To the apology he sits back up straight in his chair, holding his hands out in a 'stop' sort of gesture. "No, no, don't apologize. Not at all." That too, seems pretty much honest. Abrasive...? At that, Sif chuckles softly. "I was raised around mostly men, Mister Hammer. Warrior's who believed in women, drink and battle... Abrasive is something I am quite equipped to deal with, fear not." And really, you don't get more abrasive than a drunken viking back from his latest victory. The new honesty brings a brighter smile to Sif's features. "As you wish." She's pleased though. Obviously. With Eddie still gone and Fandral doing ... Whatever it is Fandral does when he's out, Sif isn't entirely sure she wants to know what that might be, the Goddess had cleaned the apartment top to bottom and then decided to go for a stroll. In the pouring down rain. This should come as no surprise. Her love of the rain is very well known. ...Wonder why... It was at a small cafe, sitting out in the rain and enjoying an iced drink that she and Justin ran into each other. The Lady, dressed in jeans, a deep blue sapphire shirt and black heels, was soaked. After a small discussion, she and Justin moved to the inner part of the cafe itself. It's there, still damp, that she can be found now. In front of her sits an empty saucer and an empty water glass. There's that gentle smile on her face, her hands are folded on the table and she seems to be having a pleasant conversation with Justin. Hammer is sitting across from Sif, a latte and an empty plate in front of him. He's got his napkin tucked into his shirt collar, and honestly looks like he's just been smacked in the face. He's far more humble and honest than he was just moments ago. Justin holds his hands out, palm up. She's got him there. He's probably not as obnoxious as a well worn viking. "Touche, touche," he says. His tone is pretty normal now, and he does his best to just act like himself. Sif chuckles softly and offers a wink. "As you said... My Realm is quite different from your own. While we are advanced in many way... Our general way of living seems to be... slightly behind to the way most most of this Realm think... I have often watched many friends become... Upset because of how things are done between Thor and I which seems... Unfair to them or some such... And yet... To me.. It simply is..." Justin listens intently to Sif. He nods in reply. "In that case I'll do my best to... Not be my best." he offers in a genuine attempt at humor. He's not real good at that most of the time, either. The waitress approaches the table with a tray, lowering it off her shoulder and taking a mocha from it. She sets the coffee in front of Sif, and places the sandwich in front of Justin. It would seem his attempt succeeds for the Goddess laughs. "Perfect." She falls silent as the mocha is sat in front of her and once again smiles at the waitress. Once again, "Thank you," is murmured quietly. And once again, when the waitress leaves, she turns her attention back on Justin. "So, might I ask how it is you and Thor came to know each other? Aside from his need for directions." Which makes her laugh all over again. The CEO only gives the waitress a nod, since he's not putting on false nicities now. He picks up half of the sandwich and starts eating. When questioned, he barely swallows the bite he had before he answers. "Random chance," Justin says, his tone and manners a bit rougher, but still not too awful. "Went into a coffee shop, he held the door for me. Turns out Fern was there too, and the next thing y'know, we're all having coffee together. Definitely not how I had expected the day to go." Sif gives another laugh and a shake of her head as she lifts the mocha to take a sip. A soft sigh of contentment is given. "Mmm. Than you for this." There's a pause before she grins. "Such is not abnormal where we come from but I have often found that it seems to surprise the people of Midgard much. It is... a curiosity for me, I will admit." Justin nods in response to the thanks, since he's got his mouth full again. Damn, he was hungrier than he thought, even having already eaten a piece of cheesecake. "What, running into people randomly? As big and busy as this city is, it's kind of a rarity. Especially since New Yorkers aren't the most friendly folks around." Sif grins. As much as he may think himself abrasive, even this behavior is far more mild that what she grew up with. His question causes her to laugh softly and nods. "Aye. It is a large city, yes." And then she can't help but chuckle. "I have met many who were quite friendly and then ther are those... Well... As you said... Are not." She takes another sip of mocha. "In my Realm, such happenstances of random meeting which turn into friendly drinkings are not uncommon..." "I should visit there, sometime, if that's the case," Hammer replies. He's dropped most of the fakery, and yet, he's still a tolerable person. Looks like Sif may have the same effect that Fern has. Then again, neither the goddess or the actress have seen him at work, or when things go bad. That's when he goes from annoying or obnoxious to a real jerk. "So where is Asgard, in relation to here? Another planet, another dimension, or what?" He's always been curious about that. Sif chuckles softly. "Reaching The Realm Eternal from Midgard is... Not easy... There are very few ways to do so." Wen asked where it is, Sif blinks and then reaches for a napkin. "It would, I believe, be easier to show you than to explain it to you. If you have a pen...?" The bell at the door chimes. That, in and of itself is unremarkable. As is the elder lady that makes her way out. The tall blonde god in the window, however, is. Armored as is usual, red cape swirling behind him, Thor pauses at by the window, looking down at the small device in his hand. His head tilts as he consults the tiny glowing screen. He glances into the window, and barely refrains from setting his hand upon the glass and waving like a big ol' teenaged dork. Barely. His hand does come up to touch the glass, and his smile does light up the whole area. He stops the elder woman, struggling with a bag, and so moves over to offer assistance to her. He collects her bag with one hand while the other holds the door further open so she can manuveur herself and her other items out of the doorway. He smiles patiently, waiting with an immortal timelessness for the lady to gather herself. He seems about to offer to walk her home, but the elderly lady declines sweetly, pats Thor's hand, and is on her way. Thor watches her go a moment, then turns back to his cell phone screen, holding the door open for a young fashionista would openly gawks at him. Thor smiles to her sweetly, closes the phone, and steps inside the coffee shop. It doesn't take Thor long to spot Sif and Justin, and so with a warm and pleased smile and moves up behind Justin. Looming? maybe. And if it was anyone other than Thor, and if Thor were in any less of a pleased mood at having successively tracked down the Goddess of War in less than an hour, the looming would be of great concern. As it is, that scent of leather and metal and ozone may drift from him. Thor arrives to the table just as Sif asks for a pen and so he side steps and settles to a chair between Sif and Justin. As he goes, he rests a friendly hand on Justin's shoulder before leaning toward Sif to collect her free hand to bring to his lips. And then he just sits quietly, as if his arrival were completely expected and unremarkable. Setting down his sandwich Justin nods. He reaches into the inside pocket of his suit coat and produces an expensive Cross ballpoint pen. He starts to offer it to Sif when he gets a sudden uneasy feeling of someone coming up behind him. Having just been robbed a few nights ago, the mortal visibly flinches and looks back. The form is instantly recognizable, more so than before thanks to the classic armor and the red cape. Justin forces a grin and a strained chuckle, shaking his head. "Mister Odinson," he says in greeting, turning to look at the thunder god. "Damn you know how to make an entrance. Good to see you again." He glances back to Sif and finishes offering her the pen. Sif shows no outward signs of noting Thor's appearance. Well, not much anyhow. Her eyes brighten when she sees him but aside from that... Nothing. Until Justin acknowledges his presence. Once he does, a warm, bright and loving smile lights up the Goddess' features. Her eyes follow him as he sits, even as she reaches for the pen that Justin is holding out for her. "Thank you," is murmured softly. One can almost see Sif melt as her hand is taken and kissed. "Welcome back, Beloved." A twist of her hand, and she's laced her fingers with his. Only then does she take the pen and sketch out nine seperate circles and then a the rough shape of a tree, each circle nestled within the tree itself. When it's done, she pushes the napkin and the pen back to Justin. "Those are the Nine Realms nestled within Yggdrasil. This," she points to the top circle. "Is The Realm Eternal. Asgard. And this," She points to the circle that rests dead center of the tree. "Is Midgard. Earth." http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-pqEFsq0ydRQ/UHw7fVBphKI/AAAAAAAAAEo/lY2cbdtgWa4/s1600/0_yggdrasil.jpg "Likewise is it good to see thee Justin Hammer," Thor replies, fingers lacing themselves with Sif's. He chuckles at the entrance comment, but refrains from a retort. Instead, as Sif draws the World Tree, Thor grows quiet, watching the Goddess explain things. He sits back in his chair, seeming almost to lounge. Justin watches as Sif draws out the diagram. When she pushes it toward him, he reaches forward and picks up both the pen and the drawing. The CEO studies it a moment, then nods. "So, it's sort of... Above us, in a way?" It still doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but he mostly gets it. According to the goddess seated across from him, the universe is part of a giant tree. Really, it doesn't seem a whole lot different than string theory if you think about it. He pockets the pen again, then returns to his sandwich. "So, since I'm in the business, I'm curious what sort of weapons tech you got up in Asgard. I mean, I've seen footage of what you can do. What drives it?" He looks between both of the Asgardians. "I suppose, in a way. It is what one of the Upper Realms." Sif smiles and then sips at her mocha before passing it over to Thor. Justin's question, however, brings a soft chuckle. "The people of Midgard call it magic. Where we come from, there is little difference between magic and science. If any. As you can see, we do not use the same kind of weapons Midgardians do. I am led to believe that the use of such weapons died long long ago here..." She sounds... almost sad about it really. Thor collects the mocha with a pleased little nod of his head, and brings the straw to his lips to drink from. At the question of weapons tech, Thor quirks a brow at Justin. The corneres of his mouth twitch down with the want of a frown. But as Sif answers, the Prince remains quiet, slurping on the mocha. Hammer takes note of Sif sharing her mocha. He looks toward Thor with an apologetic look. A mostly sincere one that Sif can't call him on. "Oh, please feel free to call the waitress over and order something, Mister Odinson. My treat. Rude of me to not offer sooner." Back to Sif, Justin nods lightly. "I've heard it said that magic is just science yet undiscovered. Boy what I wouldn't pay to talk to one of your armorers for an hour." He doesn't catch the look of disapproval that Thor gets. He's off on talking weapons now. Justin may have missed it but Sif did not. Thor's hand is given a gentle squeeze and a knowing look. The smile she gives is a reasuring one. Silver-blue eyes turn back to Justin and she chuckles softly. "That would be more difficult than getting to Asgard, I fear. Our weapons and armor are forged by many, depending upon their intended use and the strength for them. Some, such as my sword, will pass hands several times before it is ever done. Others, have but one craftsman." She looks back at Thor and arches a brow at him before an idea strikes her... Something to erase the frown... With the hand holding his, she draws his hand down to her abdomen. Granted, there's not even a chance of any movement being felt as of yet... "Really no different than how my manufacturing process works," Justin replies to Sif. "It can take hundreds of individual employees working in a dozen departments to take a single design from concept, to prototype, and into production." Still, just to get a look at what goes into something like the famous hammer or sword that the two Asgardians carry. Not that Hammer would likely understand any of it or be able to integrate what he saw into anything he currently does. He finishes the last of his lunch and takes the napkin out of his shirt collar, wiping his mouth and hands before laying it across the plate to indicate he's through with his meal. The Goddess smiles over at Thor as their hands come to rest upon her stomach. "Much the same but ours do not all reside within the same Realm." Sif cast a glance to Justin as she speaks in time to see him finish his meal. Looking back to Thor, she speaks, "If you have the time before you must return, we should return to the apartment." Once he nods his agreement, both stand. "Justin... Thank you so much for the lovely lunch. I look forward to the next time we see each other. If you will excuse us there are some things that must be tended to before Thor returns to Asgard." In unison, the pair bows to Justin. When they rise, they nod and then turn to take their leave. Category:Log